Hacking
Computers Computer use and manipulation are separated into two categories: Knowledge (Technology) (Int) Hacking (Int) These two skills represent the use of Computers in general. From using a printer, software development, to the most bleed-edge technologies available in the artificial intelligence world. Hacking represents one's offensive and defensive capabilities, cracking into systems from miles away or breaking into a highly secure data vault from within a local system along with rebuffing intrusion attempts on your own systems. Knowledge (Technology) could be considered, of course, the knowledge aspect of computing, developing programs, finding popular websites for information off the top of the head, or even knowing the proper use of a specific brand of PC (such as the difference between operating systems). The chart below represents general modifiers to making a Knowledge(Technology) or Hacking check based upon the type of security or tech attached to that piece of technology. Actions and Modifiers 1 - This represents the most advanced technology and security possible in the world today, from government security modules, to seek and destroy over-watch programs in a corporations software development center. As such results may vary when dealing with them, from having to hack through even higher levels of security to your hardware being fried. Though possible for players to achieve, this is completely up to the GMs discretion. Knowledge (Technology)(Int) This skill covers the Knowledge aspect of technology allowing for the answering of general information such as answering a question about technology has a DC of 10 (for really easy questions), 15 (for basic questions), or 20 to 30+ (for really tough questions). Along with some other features found below Using Technology In order to use a piece of technology, there is a basic minimum knowledge required represented by the DCs below, failure results in an inability to use the technology required or worse, using the technology incorrectly which could cause it's destruction or endanger the user in general. Tier 1 Technology can be used untrained, but all other tiers require expertise or training in the skill. 1.These are the generic types of technology that may be found under each tier, the GM can verify what tier of technology you are dealing with at the time. Write Program A character can create a program to help with a specific task. Doing so grants the character a +2 circumstance bonus to the task. A specific task, in this case, is one type of operation with one target. The DC to write a program is 20; the time required is 1 hour. Knowledge(Technology) can also be used to fixing degraded programming, this requires a 1 hour long Knowledge (technology) check against a DC equal to the DC for degrading it +5. Special: In some cases, Knowledge (Technology) (albeit at at a -5) can be used to replace Hacking, but only for a max of Tier 1 Technology Systems, and up too Minimum Security. Hacking(Int) Find File This skill can be used for finding files or data on an unfamiliar system. The DC for the check and the time required are determined by the size of the site on which the character is searching. Finding public information on the Internet does not fall under this category. This application of the Hacking skill only pertains to finding files on private systems with which the character is not familiar. Defeat Computer Security This application of Hacking can’t be used untrained. The DC is determined by the quality of the security program installed to defend the system. If the check is failed, the security system will alerts it's administrator in 1d4-Security rounds that there has been an unauthorized entry. An alerted administrator may attempt to identify the character or cut off the character’s access to the system. Sometimes, when accessing a difficult site, the character has to defeat security at more than one stage of the operation. If the character beats the DC by 10 or more when attempting to defeat computer security, the character automatically succeeds at all subsequent security checks at that site until the end of the character’s session (see Computer Hacking below). Computer Hacking When a character hacks, he attempts to invade a site. A site is a virtual location containing files, data, or applications. Some sites can be accessed via the Internet; others are not connected to any outside network and can only be tapped into by a user who physically accesses a computer connected to the site. Every site is overseen by a system administrator—the person in charge of the site and who maintains its security. When a character hacks into a site, the visit is called a session. Once a character stops accessing the site, the session is over. The character can go back to the site in the future; when he or he does, it’s a new session. Several steps are required to hack into a site: 1. Covering Tracks(optional) Before making a Hacking check DC 20, a character can alter his or her identifying information (known as metadata) This imposes a –5 penalty on any attempt made to identify the character if his or her activity is detected. This check must be done prior to accessing the site 2. Access the Site There are two ways to do this: physically or over the Internet. = Physical Access = A character gains physical access to the computer, or a computer connected to the site. = Internet Access = Reaching a site over the net requires two Hacking checks. The first check (DC 10 if the site is public, and an opposed Hacking Check between the Admin's Hacking Skill with that device if the site is private, i.e. personal PC, private server or tablet phone) is needed to find the site on the net. The second is a check to defeat computer security. Once a character has succeeded in both checks, the character has accessed the site. 3. Locate Data To find the data the character wants, make a Hacking check, this does not usually alert the site administrator unless additional file security has been added. 4. Defeat File Security Many networks have additional file security. If that’s the case, the character needs to make another check to defeat computer security. 5. Do Your Stuff If the character just wants to look at records or download data, no additional check is needed. Altering or deleting records sometimes requires yet another check to defeat computer security. 6. Defend Security If the intruder realizes they may have alerted triggered something that will alert the system admin, they may make a Hacking Check to conceal themselves. This is an opposed check with the System's Administrator. If the site alerts the character to an intruder, the character can attempt to cut off the intruder’s access (end the intruder’s session) or even to identify the intruder. To cut off access, make an opposed Hacking check against the intruder. One surefire way to prevent further access is to simply shut the site down. To identify the intruder, make an opposed Hacking check against the intruder. 7. Degrade Programming (Optional) A character can destroy or alter applications on a computer to make use of that computer harder or impossible. The DC for the attempt depends on what the character tries to do. 8. Operate Remote Device (Optional) The DC depends on the nature of the operation. If the character fails the check, the security system will alerts it's administrator in 1d4-Security rounds that there has been an unauthorized entry. the system immediately alerts its administrator that there has been an unauthorized use of the equipment.